1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery protective circuit, and more particularly, to a battery protective circuit including a thermistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery may utilize a battery protective circuit for controlling charge and discharge, and for preventing overcharge and over-discharge, when the battery is coupled to an external device.
This battery protective circuit includes a charging switch and a discharging switch, each of which is formed of an electric field effect transistor (FET). The charging switch and the discharging switch are turned on and off by a control integrated circuit (IC).
However, if the charging switch and/or the discharging switch is damaged, although an off-control signal is transmitted from the control IC, the charging switch or the discharging switch may not turn off. That is, a current may continuously flow therein.
In this case, it may be desirable to provide a circuit configuration for detecting whether the charging switch or the discharging switch is damaged when attempting to perform a battery protecting/protection function.
The above-information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.